This description of related art is provided for the purpose of generally presenting a context for the disclosure that follows. Unless indicated otherwise herein, concepts described in this section are not prior art to this disclosure and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion herein.
Biomedical implants are becoming more common for treatment of disease and medical conditions in humans as well as in animals. These implants can be inserted into a host's body for a variety of purposes, such as to release metered doses of medication, stimulate bodily tissue (e.g., nerves), monitor specific biochemical conditions, and so on. Oftentimes, such implants require electrical energy in order to operate—they need a power source, which typically takes the form of a chemical battery. Although implants are expected to be operative for several years (or a host's lifetime) without replacement, the chemical batteries used to power them may not be capable of operating that long. Thus, to keep these implants operating as designed, their batteries may need to be changed. Changing chemical batteries that are implanted can be difficult, however, and doing so can pose a significant risk to the host. Accordingly, conventional techniques for powering implants can put a host's life at risk.